Applicant claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of GERMAN Application No. 199 09 186.2 filed on Mar. 3, 1999. Applicant also claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7120 of PCT/DE00/00579, filed on Feb. 29, 2000. The international application under PCT article 21 (2) was not published in English.
The invention concerns a new book binding, which is applied using the known hardback bindings made of metal. The invention will preferably be used for binding pamphlets, brochures and reports. Use according to the invention can also cover binding approx. 400 pages and more. The modified binding has many design versions, which the decisive new ideas underlie, whereby all versions also have the corresponding advantages over conventional solutions.
Traditional binding has long been a tried and tested process. However, it requires a long processing time and is therefore very cost-intensive.
Other binding processes are paperback and the hardback binding by means of metal, in particular steel, already mentioned. With paperback binding the strength is not optimal. In hardback binding with the use of a metal rail the drawback is that it is difficult to open the book. Unobstructed reading in the area of the book binding is also often only possible if the pages have to be held apart with a certain exertion of force. As soon as the hand is removed from a book bound in such a way, the pages frequently turn themselves over. According to experience such bindings lead to certain problems when using books, as it is annoying if pages turn themselves as soon as the book is placed down in an open position.
It is also known that the horizontal surface of a U-section made of metal is coated with resin on the inside. In this connection reference is made to EP 0719655 A1. When binding is being carried out in the binding device, the resin is heated and consequently changed into a plastic state so that the pages placed vertically onto the horizontal surface of the U-section sink into the resin. After cooling, the pages are fixed. It should be emphasised that the U-section according to the state of the art is lined on the outside. Imitation leather is often used for this.
Furthermore, a binding according to DE 197 29 708 A1 is known. Accordingly a cardboard-strengthened binding, consisting of one part, is glued onto the external surfaces of a U-section made of metal. For technical reasons, this gives a tasteful design to the binding. In this DE 197 29 708 A1 several versions are described, e.g. that between the flanks of the U-section a soft sheeting is aligned that is welded with a transparent sheeting, serving to protect the bound printed products and allowing them to be viewed. One of the other versions of the aforementioned disclosure also assumes that the cardboard-strengthened binding completely covers the U-section. Complementary to this it is proposed that by gluing the cover material at the ends of the flanks of the U-section and by gluing the cover material with the materials aligned on the internal sides of the flanks of the U-section, a new kind of binding is created.
According to EP 0 641 674 A1 a book-binder is recognized by the solid U profile made of conductive material (ex. metal) in which the pages are glued in place. On the parallel flanks of the U profile a flexible carrying material is used to connect the U profile.
The bindings described briefly here, using a U-shaped metal rail, fulfil their task with respect to the strength of the binding. However, it should not be overlooked that with a hardback binding using a metal rail, the above-mentioned problem arises in each case that it is more difficult to open the book or the pages turn themselves as soon as the book is removed from the hand.
The WO 82 03 824 A doesn""t include the U-Section in which the pages are bound. Instead a plastic housing is used that is tied with one band. Since a stabilizing U profile is missing, the solution will be according to EP 0 077 795 B1 for only special uses.
It is therefore the task of the invention to propose a binding that allows very easy handling of the bound book, brochure, etc. It should definitely be possible to open the book flat. The binding should be durable and useable for a long time. The binding method that allows the manufacture of the binding according to the invention should be secure when handled (positioning of the pages) and quick to produce. Accordingly the new binding should be cost-effective.
According to the invention the task will be solved as follows, whereby reference is made to Patent Claim 25 as far as the underlying inventive idea is concerned. The further development of the invention arises from Patent Claims 26 to 29.
Further remarks are to follow for the presentation of the invention.
It is assumed that the binding is carried out by using a binding made of metal designed as a U-section. The hardback binding according to the state of the art becomes a moveable binding according to the invention by the use of the U-section. Accordingly, flexible base material is used, applied in the area of each flank of the U-section. (A coated U-section is used if required). By turning the pages, the base material is always used in two layers. At the upper end of the flanks of the U-section a moveable base material connection is formed in the area where the pages are turned, in other words a kind of xe2x80x9cjointxe2x80x9d. Accordingly, always two surfaces in the area of the flanks are moveable (can be shifted vertically), whereas all the other surfaces are bound tightly together by gluing. Depending on the design version used, the surfaces are aligned to each other moveably by two quires or one quire and a section surface.
If special design versions use additional flexible base material, which is aligned parallel to the flanks and the sole of the U-section, the aforementioned principle still applies that the two quires formed by turning the flexible base material form a kind of xe2x80x9cjointxe2x80x9d in the area where the pages are turned.
So that the vertical shifting can take place when the book is opened, there must still be a cross-connection of the flexible base material parallel to the sole of the U-section. This cross-connection only lies on the sole of the U-section. It is not connected with the U-section sole.
The upper layer on the U-section sole is thermosetting adhesive (hereafter described as a resin layer), by the use of which the pages are fixed. As a result of the fact that shifting can occur in the flank area and the cross-connection lies loosely on the sole of the U-section, the resin layer with the attached pages is moved vertically when the book is opened even with a hardback U-section made of metal. The book can then be opened flat and further requirements of the binding, as resulting from the task set for the invention, are fulfilled.
Opening the book with a solid U-Section made of metal and an adhesive with attached pages is possible. A flat opening of the book and other uses of the binder described previously are fulfilled.
It should also be pointed out that instead of the thermosetting adhesive a cold-bonding method can be used for fixing the pages. In addition, a welding process of two adhesive bases is conceivable.